5'
by deahikari
Summary: Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menikmati setiap detik yang berjalan, pada waktu lima menit. / A KiseMomo Oneshot fanfic.


"…_itu adalah lima menit terindah dalam hidupku…"_

_._

_._

A KiseMomo One Shot Fan Fiction

.

.

**5'**

**by deahikari**

.

.

.

_Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket and its characters always belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei_

* * *

Aku ingat betul bagaimana angin musim panas menerpa wajahku pagi itu. Pagi yang cerah—seakan Tuhan berkata padaku bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

.

.

"Jadwal kita hari ini adalah _speed dating_! Tiap lima menit, kalian harus berbicara pada orang lain, dan harus beda gender!" kakak kelasku meneriakkan instruksi kegiatan _English Club _hari ini dengan lantang. _Speed dating_, katanya. Aku tidak familiar akan hal-hal seperti itu. Tentu rasanya canggung kau harus berbicara dengan lawan jenis yang tidak kau kenal, ya, kan?

Dan akhirnya kegiatan itu dimulai. Aku bertemu dengan banyak orang yang kebanyakan adalah kakak kelas yang tidak aku kenal sebelumnya. Aku sudah berhasil melewati empat orang _senpai, _dan jujur saja, lima menit berbicara bersama mereka seakan lama sekali. Padahal, kau tahu, kan, lima menit itu _seharusnya _secepat apa?

"_Move!"_ bersamaan dengan komando Aida-_senpai_, lawan bicaraku pindah ke perempuan di sampingku. Dan tentu saja, akan ada pengganti teman _ngobrol _untukku.

Matahari bersinar dengan hangat, dengan awan-awan yang seakan tak ingin menghalangi sinarnya. Untuk sepersekian detik, jantungku terasa terhenti mendadak. Nafasku seakan tercekat, dan mataku terpaku sejenak pada sosok yang sekarang ini tengah duduk di depanku.

"_Hi, I'm Kise Ryota from… eh, _Bahasa Inggrisnya _'Teknik Komputer' _apa, ya?" katanya membuka pembicaraan. Aku terkekeh pelan, ia tersenyum.

"_Computer Engineering?" _jawabku. Ia lalu tertawa—menertawakan kebodohannya. Lucu sekali. Ia terlihat kikuk, tapi aku yakin ia memiliki hal yang menarik di dalam dirinya.

Sadar jika waktu yang ia miliki tidak banyak, ia akhirnya menanyakan namaku. Cukup membuatku grogi, mengingat bagaimana caranya menatap mataku pada saat kami berbicara.

"_I'm Momoi Satsuki. I am from Japanese Literature," _jawabku dengan gugup. Perlu diingat, ketika aku gugup, aku berbicara 200x lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku bisa merasakan betapa bodohnya aku mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya.

Dan, walaupun aku mencoba untuk tak melihat matanya, dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihatnya terus menatapku dengan pandangan yang sama.

.

.

Kami berbicara seputar makanan kesukaan, hobi, hingga mimpi-mimpi yang ingin kami gapai di masa depan. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana matanya berbinar-binar saat ia menceritakan ambisinya. Aku bisa melihat bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh ingin belajar hingga ke Amerika, terlihat dari caranya bercerita—walaupun Bahasa Inggrisnya tidak terlalu lancar.

_Somehow, it impressed me a lot. _Ia berjuang untuk mengalahkan faktor menyedihkan yang ada di dalam dirinya. Dengan Bahasa Inggrisnya yang pas-pasan, ia mendorong dirinya untuk berjuang lebih keras mempelajari bahasa internasional ini.

_._

_._

"_Alright, finished!" _perintah Aida-_senpai _mengakhiri pembicaraan kami yang sudah mulai seru. Rasanya sedih sekali mengetahui bahwa lima menit bersamanya terasa lebih cepat daripada dengan yang lain.

"_Nice to talk with you, Kise-_san," kataku mengakhiri pembicaraan. Dan, ini bukanlah untuk formalitas. Aku bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Entahlah, aku merasa bahwa lima menit tadi merupakan lima menit yang indah dan berkesan. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menikmati pembicaraan bersama seseorang yang baru kukenal. Ia lalu membalas perkataanku dengan jawaban yang semestinya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Matahari yang sudah berada tepat di atas kami menandakan bahwa aktivitas _English Club _hari ini telah usai. Kami lalu berpamitan, dan mengucapkan _'see you' _kepada semua orang—tak terkecuali ia—lelaki berrambut kuning yang sama cerahnya seperti kepribadiannya—seperti mentari yang tak akan kehilangan sinarnya.

Dan, jauh di dalam hati kecilku, aku berharap, akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Dan aku harap pertemuan selanjutnya bisa sedikit lebih lama dari ini.

.

.

.

**-FIN-**

* * *

a/n: Hai! Ini adalah fanfiksi Kise dan Momoi yang langsung saya tulis karena kejadian yang baru saya alami :'3 Karena ini mendadak sekali bikinnya, tolong dimaklumi jika gaya bahasanya terkesan _ABG _sekali hehe _ Fanfic ini juga merupakan fanfic di fandom Kurobas pertama saya, dan FF oneshot terpendek yang pernah saya buat ^^

Oh iya, Chapter 2 dari seri saya _**"For(n)ever" **_sedang dalam tahap penulisan, jadi, tolong ditunggu, ya! Terima kasih sudah membaca FF ini hingga akhir. Dan terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk me-_review _FF ini. Terima kasih banyak! -dea


End file.
